cucumber_banana_tofufandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines
Guidelines on how to edit pages. Naming * Characters should be called by the name they were most known or most often called throughout the series (Freddie instead of Frederick). * The article title must be the subject's official name and in its singular form (except for species or lists, which should then be in plural form). The article title should be official but also concise, hence, the character's name must be the name most commonly used, or the name they are most often referred to, within the series. * When an official name is not available, one that fits the subject's description should be used. * Ranks should also not be included unless the character is known only by the title, with or without his/her name. * Use parentheses to distinguish similar articles. Layout Guide Pages must be identical on an aesthetic level. Take a look at the existing page, using them as examples. Infobox Where possible, the infobox's photo must be official, such as promotional posters. Screencaps and stills will be listed only in the gallery. Pages How do I create a page? If you see a red link on an existing page and you want to create the page it points to, simply click that link and it will point you to the editing form. Type the content, then save the page. Alternatively, you can type the title of the page in the search box and press "Go". If the page already exists, it will take you there, but if it doesn't, you can click the red link with the page title, and it will take you to the editing form. How do I delete a page? Only administrators can delete pages, and only they can restore deleted pages. If you created a page accidentally and would rather get rid of it, do not blank it; blanking is considered vandalism and, if repeated, can get you blocked. If you think that a page should be deleted, leave a comment on the admins' Message Walls with the reasons. However, if you accidentally uploaded the wrong image, there is usually no need to delete it: simply upload another one under the same name, and it will replace the original image. How do I improve a page? * Feel free to add pages following the appropriate guidelines, especially where there are red links for missing pages. * Feel free to supplement stub articles. They will not grow if they aren't nurtured. * If all you're going to do is make a new page from a red link, leave a sentence or two, mark it { {stub} }, and walk away: don't. Wait until you have more time to devote to that page. * You may know (American) English well. Not everyone else who watches the show does. Respect that you may even be an American who does not read or write American English as well as others. If you notice grammatical errors, correct them. * Use the special templates where appropriate. They are artisan crafted to make your life and everyone's much more engaging. Read the documentation for those templates: it explains a lot. If there's not documentation and using it is not obvious, ask a wise contributor to write some so that you are not caught unprepared in the future. * Be aware of the way some pages are structured. Some page types have special guidelines that we like to keep consistent. If they're in a Category, the Category may have a link to the preferred format. * If you see an empty heading, your instinct should be "fill it", not "delete it". Removing an empty picture frame leaves a barren wall. * Clean up articles doesn't mean blanking everything that's there, just removing what is repeated or mistyped. * Talk amongst yourselves! The comments section is a great place to suggest changes, especially if you're not sure about changing something yourself. * Don't move pages without a good reason (and probably discussion). If you are clear to move a page, please be sure to leave behind a redirect so that we don't get broken links. * Don't bulk delete someone else's work. Admins notice this sort of thing, and you may find your changes reversed. * If you're citing an outside source, like Wikipedia or IMDb, don't just copy and paste. Attribution is good policy. Use References and (which contains ) into automatic footnotes. * Don't alter an article that is marked "This article is actively undergoing a major edit.". Someone is taking their time to contribute and it is taking longer than expected. Why don't you wait and see what they've come up with? You can edit when they're done or approved by an admin. * We don't know what is in the minds of the show's writers, so never take something as set on stone. Categories The categories are the associations between different pages that make it easy to skim the content to read only pages with similar content (eg. Characters). Categories are created by admins to avoid conflicting and/or similar categories; if you believe that new categories should be created simply leave a comment on the message wall of one of the admins or under the page in question. * Characters * Cucumber * Banana * Tofu * Queer As Folk * Actors * Policy and Guidelines * Episode Linking Linking should be limited to (1) the infobox, (2) the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, (3) linking to the page again if the first mention and link is under a different term or alias, and (4) at least one scroll/page/window's distance from the previous link (in its first instance under the section that's around a page or scroll down). This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Likewise, headings should not contain links. As much as possible, link using the whole article name, and simply rename the linked word if deemed necessary (e.g. Freddie. Canon Main Article: Canon A canon perspective will strive for verisimilitude; the article will be written as if the authors existed as observers within the narrative universe, and the characters are real as depicted on the show. Tiers of Canon There are several tiers of canon, running from most important to least. This means that if there are conflicts or contradictions in the information from different sources then the higher canon source will be considered the correct one, although the conflict can, of course, be mentioned in the notes or references of an article. Whenever there are conflicts or contradictions in the information from the same tier of canon, the most recent piece of information is canon. # The Show: Cucumber, Banana & Tofu and Queer As Folk UK themselves and any other information that comes directly from Russel T Davies. This includes script releases/episode transcripts as long as they follow the aired show exactly. # Deleted scenes: '''Scenes from Cucumber, Banana & Tofu and Queer As Folk UK that was written and/or filmed but never aired, original drafts of scripts, etc # '''Officially-licensed sources of information: the social networks (Twitter, Facebook, Instagram). # Trusted news sources: Well known or respected news sources such as newspapers, magazines, and their websites. How to set up the contents in the right sections Throughout the series This section is dedicated to the development of a particular character or a relationship in the course of the episodes. These events, when they are very long, can be inserted into a tabber separating them depending on the season. Events and characters' psychology must be as faithful as possible to what is shown in the TV series and not depending on headcanon. Trivia Interviews, curiosities, and established spoiler should be placed in this section. Headcanon and fanon These topics should be discussed exclusively in the comments section or in a forum discussion; if placed on the page, passing them off as canon, they will be removed. Copyright The contents of Cucumber, Banana & Tofu and Queer As Folk UK Wikia are the results of its editors' work who with passion and interest are trying to provide information to fans of this show. Therefore respect their work and do not pass it off as your by copying it on other sites. Accredit always the Salem Wikia as a source if you copy material from here. Except where otherwise specified, the text on Wikia sites is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Read the license summary * Read the full legal code of the license. Please see Wikia:Licensing for more details. Category:Policy and Guidelines